


Marshmallow Snowmen (and other fluffy things)

by MessintoMessages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, domestic norenmin, its just the flu okay, karma really is a bitch sorry jeno, poor boy is just stressed, sickeness, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessintoMessages/pseuds/MessintoMessages
Summary: Jeno only has to make one stress-induced mistake for Jaemin to curse their whole household.Prompt #0033: Jeno forgets one of his boyfriends in the Lucky’s parking lot.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 337
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Marshmallow Snowmen (and other fluffy things)

“Should we get spaghetti sauce? We haven’t had spaghetti in a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jeno responded, watching Jaemin chuck the glass jar into their shopping cart. He flinched as it hit the metal bottom, glaring up at Jaemin after it made it’s landing. 

“What’s that look for? Did it break?”

Sometimes his boyfriend could be quite insufferable, but he pretty much made up for it by being way too adorable the rest of the time. He also was quite fond of cooking, which was much appreciated in their household. 

Jeno’s eye caught on some snowman shaped marshmallows stuffed on the end cap of the aisle snapping him out of his thoughts. “We should get these and make hot chocolate for Renjun when we get home,” he said holding up the bag in front of Jaemin’s face.

Jaemin practically squealed as he ripped the bag out of Jeno’s hold. “Your mind, Lee Jeno!” 

Grocery shopping with Jaemin was usually the highlight of his week, this one included. But there were too many looming deadlines coming up for him to enjoy it as much as he usually did. This semester had really taken a toll on him and finals started next week. All his pain and suffering the past few months was really about to be quantified and determined if it was enough, and Jeno wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for that. And as much as he didn’t want to think about it, it had been the only thing on his mind for weeks.

Including during the valuable time spent shopping with Jaemin.

“I swear to god Jeno! I told you I would be right back with the hot cocoa packets, and you disappear on me again!”

Apparently, it wasn’t just on his mind, but completely taking over his mind. They had only been at Lucky’s for an hour and some change, but this was the fourth time Jeno had somehow moseyed away, leaving Jaemin to guess where he could have gone. 

And unfortunately for Jaemin, this wouldn’t be the last time.

When they finally made it to the checkout line it was already well into the evening. Jeno didn’t mean for the trip to the grocery store to become more along the lines of an outing, but with his stress riddled brain and Jaemin’s tendency to get easily distracted, they had been there far too long.

Of course, the checkout line ended up being excruciatingly long, pushing Jeno to the brink of tears. He felt bad enough leaving Renjun home for as long as they had already, and this extra wait only made the guilt weigh heavier on his shoulders.

“Rock paper scissors for who has to put the cart away?” Jaemin suggested after they had all the groceries loaded up.

Jeno shrugged, if this got them home sooner, he supposed. And by some miracle of god, he won. With the sound of the car turning over he was granted with the picture of the warm comfortable couch waiting for him back home, so he was off.

Although, what the premonition failed to show was that there was supposed to be an extra someone next to him on that couch. And that someone was Jaemin. Na Jaemin. The person who was currently not in his car.

He quickly slammed the breaks upon this realization, thankfully just barely outside of the parking lot. He winced as he saw the person who was supposed to be currently sitting in the passenger seat in the rearview mirror. He was livid. Jeno couldn’t hear him yet but he could tell he was screaming at the top of his lungs sprinting towards him, a terrifying sight really. And for a split second while still caught up somewhere between reality and wherever he just was, he had forgotten to unlock the car for a fuming Jaemin. In which Jeno correctly assumed made the situation much worse.

Jeno could hear Jaemin screaming now, paired with bangs as he threw his fits on the door of the car.

“Lee Jeno I swear to god you will not see the light of day if you do not open the door right now!” Even muffled behind the closed door Jaemin’s scream was ear piercing. 

Click. Jaemin was just a few pounds of force away from ripping the car door off of its hinges.

“I cannot believe you just left me behind! How did you just forget me! Your whole boyfriend! It literally took me five seconds to put away the cart and you forgot I existed in that small amount of time! My phone was literally in the car, I would have been stranded! Like I know you’ve been a space cadet recently, but this is taking it to the next level Jeno! Are you serious right now, I just-“ Words were flying out of Jaemin’s mouth at the speed of light and Jeno was having trouble keeping up with that amount of anger being thrown at him.

“I’m so sorry Jaemin, I really am I didn’t mean to!” Jeno tried, once Jaemin had taken a quick pause to breathe.

“You’re sorry?! You didn’t mean to?!” Jaemin repeated, clearly astonished. Jeno glanced over to watch him open his mouth and close it a few times, clearly still trying to process almost getting abandoned. Ultimately, he settled on brooding in silence.

Jeno knew once Jaemin calmed down a bit he would realize it was an accident and actually let him apologize. But until then Jeno thought it would be best for him to just keep his mouth shut.

And that’s how they sat, all the way home in complete silence.

That is until Jaemin busted through the front door of their apartment.

“We’re kicking Jeno out and breaking up with him!”

Jeno watched Jaemin practically nosedive into the couch, molding himself around Renjun.

Instead of addressing Jaemin, Renjun’s eyes looked over at Jeno lugging in the groceries. “What happened now?”

“I forgot him in the Lucky’s parking lot,” Jeno responded sheepishly.

Renjun shot him his famous death gaze but otherwise focused his attention on the pouting boy curled up in his lap. “That was really shitty of him, I’m sorry that happened to you Nana,” Renjun said running his hand through Jaemin’s hair. “But is it really so unforgivable that you won’t even help Jeno with the groceries?”

They lived on the sixth floor and the elevator was the least reliable thing any of them had ever encountered in their lives. One trip up with groceries left Jeno’s lungs and thighs burning.

“There’s no way I’m helping that traitor,” Jaemin responded, voice muffled by the blanket Renjun was wrapped up in.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to go help him,” Renjun sing-songed.

Jaemin’s head snapped up from Renjun’s lap. “No! You’re sick. You can’t go.”

“Well someone has to, and if you won’t that means…”

“Fine.” Jaemin’s pout grew. “But I’m doing it for you, not him,” Jaemin conceded, shooting Jeno a glare, who had been waiting eagerly in the doorway.

After all the groceries successfully made it up the stairs and into the apartment, Jaemin found himself snuggled up on the couch with Renjun once again.

With Jeno busy in the kitchen putting away the food Renjun took the opportunity to further bring Jaemin back to earth.

“So,” Renjun started. “I guess we will have to find a new roommate to help pay the rent since we are kicking Jeno out. Hand me your laptop, we should post an ad on Facebook, unless you know someone?”

Jaemin whined into Renjun’s chest. “I don’t actually want to kick him out…”

“So, does that mean we are keeping him as our boyfriend as well?” Renjun continued to tease.

“I’m still thinking about that one.” Jaemin pulled Renjun in closer, a sign that he still wanted to be pouty.

Renjun sighed, but it was still hard to be genuinely frustrated with Jaemin’s stubbornness when he looked this adorable while upset. “Nana you know Jeno has been really stressed lately… we both saw him crack a raw egg on the countertop yesterday thinking he had already hard-boiled it.” Renjun felt Jaemin trying and failing to hold back a laugh. “And while that’s definitely not on the same level as almost abandoning your boyfriend out in the cold, I hope you can understand that he would never do something like that on purpose.”

“I know…” Jaemin whispered.

With that Jeno popped his head around the corner, wearing the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

“It’s safe to come out now Jeno,” Renjun said motioning for him to join them on the couch, rolling his eyes playfully at the fact Jeno was listening in so intently. 

Jeno b-lined it straight for Jaemin, practically squishing him under his weight.

“I’m sorry Nana, really.” And despite his overzealous approach, they both heard the crack of emotion in his voice.

“I’m still mad at you,” Jaemin said, refusing to concede. “I hope I get sick too because of this, so you’ll be stuck taking care of both of us.”

After successfully worming his way into the snuggle pile, Jeno chuckled. “Don’t wish sickness on yourself just to punish me.”

Jaemin huffed, but let Jeno intertwine their hands anyway.

“Plus, you were outside for 10 extra seconds. There’s no way you’ll get sick Jaemin.”

Famous last words for a certain someone named Lee Jeno.

***

A scratchy throat he said, Jeno’s head spun.

Jaemin looked over at him with wide eyes, “Nono I’m serious.”

Jeno had whipped up some breakfast for his boys, half as an apology and half because Renjun was still feeling quite ill.

Jeno blankly stared at him from across the table, toast just barely hanging from his hand.

“Aren’t you gonna, like, check if I have a fever?” Jaemin said slapping his own hand against his forehead.

Jeno spluttered, Jaemin’s words snapping him back into his unfortunate reality. He leaned forward quickly, reaching out and replacing Jaemin’s hand with his own. He groaned when he felt how hot Jaemin was, walking over to the drying rack to fish out the thermometer left there from when they took Renjun’s temperature last.

Shoving it into his boyfriend’s mouth, he quickly ran through a list of things he needed to do for his boyfriends before he left for class. He heard the thermometer beep as he was digging through the medical cabinet trying to pull out everything they might need during the day.

“Okay, I’m not going to die. But… it looks like I might have cursed us,” Jaemin said looking up from the thermometer in his hand.

Jeno groaned again, except this time much louder. Thank god they had bought plenty of microwavable soups at the store yesterday. He pulled a few out and set them out on the counter next to extra bowls and spoons.

“Okay go lay down and email your professors that you won’t be coming into class today,” Jeno directed, stress seeping through this voice.

“I’m really sorry Nono,” Jaemin whined, pulling Jeno into a back hug on his way back to bed.

“It’s not your fault,” Jeno responded sincerely, patting Jaemin’s arms that were wrapped around his waist.

Jeno let Jaemin embrace him for a while even though he had about a million things to take care of. Something about being wrapped up in either of his boyfriend’s arms melted his stress right off. When Jaemin finally pulled away, trudging back to their room, Jeno sighed. He quickly filled up a few bottles of water, enough to last them until he came back, along with plenty of snacks.

“I’m not sure how much you two will want to be eating, but please eat something before I get back,” Jeno pleaded, stepping back into their bedroom to say his goodbyes. “I’m going to try to run back here during my lunch break to heat up the soups for you but call me if either of you needs anything.”

They hadn’t really left Renjun home alone all that long when he had gotten sick, as he lucky starting feeling ill right before the weekend. So, the prospect of leaving his two sick boyfriends home alone put Jeno on edge.

“It’s going to be fine Jeno,” Renjun started. “I’m feeling better today, I’m sure I will be able to handle things while you’re gone. Please don’t skip lunch to come check on us, if you start skipping meals, you’ll be the next one sick.”

Jeno sighed and solemnly nodded even though he knew there was nothing Renjun could say to stop him from coming back during lunch. He had even contemplated skipping class all together, but he knew that was the last thing he could afford to do, not to mention Renjun would probably skin him alive if he did that. But, coming home during lunch was a good compromise.

Before he left, he quickly kissed both of his boyfriends on the tops of their heads. He never left without peppering them both in kisses but he knew that this was all he was allowed today.

“I love you Renjun. Please stay in bed unless absolutely necessary,” Jeno warned. “I love you too Jaemin. Please eat something and get plenty of rest.”

“We love you too,” Renjun spoke for the both of them as Jaemin was already nodding off. “Now get going or you’re going to be late!”

“Please call me if you need anything,” Jeno begged once more.

“Okay, okay, okay. Now shoo!”

***

The next few days decided that they wanted to try to kill Jeno. Jaemin was just getting sicker and sicker, and Jeno’s conscience was eating at him from leaving him at home with a still ill Renjun.

When he got home from class on Wednesday it was to an empty apartment.

Jeno yelled out to them as soon as he walked in the door and when he didn’t get a response, he just assumed they were sleeping. But one quick look in the bedroom left his chest constricting.

He fumbled at getting his phone out of his backpack, as he was on the verge of panicking. They always tried to let each other know where they were headed, and it was especially strange considering they were both sick.

Jeno tried to stay calm as he pulled up Renjun’s contact on his phone.

After a few rings, he picked up. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I knew you would have wanted to take him yourself but I couldn’t ask you to skip class, and his temperature was just getting worse I was really worried,” Renjun rattled off from over the phone.

Jeno felt tears threaten to fall. “But you’re still sick! I should have been the one to take him! You still need to rest, that’s way more important than my classes!” Jeno responded, voice straining from trying not to break down.

“I’m really fine Jeno, if Jaemin wasn’t so sick I probably would have already been back to class by now. And once I know Jaemin will be alright, that’s exactly what I’m doing. We both don’t need to be missing any more school, finals are right around the corner.”

“But- but-“ Jeno tried.

“No buts! We’ll be on our way home soon so it would be really helpful if you could make some dinner.”

Jeno knew he should trust Renjun when he said that he was feeling better, but he was such a worrywart it was hard for him to not overthink. He quickly got busy prepping some dinner to get his mind off of everything he was juggling at the moment. Not only sick boyfriends, but all the work he needed to get done by the end of the week.

He was almost done cooking when he heard the door unlock. Renjun did look a lot better, even since he had seen him that morning, and considering he most likely spent the entire day at the doctor that was a very good sign. Jaemin, on the other hand, looked rough, and yet there was still a bright smile plastered on his face as soon as Jeno laid eyes on him.

Their hands were intertwined but as soon as Jaemin saw Jeno in the kitchen he let go, instead making grabby hands in his direction. Jeno knew exactly what that meant. Walking away from their dinner, he quickly engulfed Jaemin in a tight hug. He reached an arm out successfully pulling Renjun in with him and as soon as he had both of his boyfriends in his arms, he felt himself breaking down.

He didn’t want to cry, he really didn’t. He didn’t even want to show them how stressed he really was, he didn’t want them to worry. But he couldn’t hide the shaky sigh that he let out upon their embrace.

Jaemin was the first to pull away, running his hand through the side of Jeno’s hair as he coaxed him to look up. “Nono what’s wrong?”

“I think our dinner is burning,” he chose to respond, trying to avoid the question.

Renjun quickly pulled away and ran to the kitchen before the food got ruined, which just left Jeno with a wide-eyed Jaemin. Even though he was sick, Jeno was sure that he saw straight through him.

“I’m just worried about you guys that’s all…”

“The doctors said that I should be feeling much better within the next few days, and Renjun even had them give him a check-up and they cleared him to go back to class tomorrow!” Jaemin said, pulling Jeno back in for a tight hug. “So just try not to worry about school too much, just a few more weeks then we get a nice long break we can all spend together.”

“I saved the food! Come eat!” Renjun yelled from the kitchen.

Jeno wasn’t sure if he could promise to stop worrying as much, but he would make sure to do his best, not only for his own sake.

Renjun pressed his finger in between Jeno’s eyebrows as he walked into the kitchen, trying to smooth out his worry lines.

“What’s bothering you?” Renjun said, parroting their boyfriend. “The number one thing. What can we help you with?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about leaving Jaemin home alone tomorrow.” He brought his eyes up to Renjun’s.

“Well. You’re going to class, and so am I. So, there’s not much we can do about that,” he responded putting together that Jaemin clued him into the results from the doctors.

That made Jeno’s pout even deeper, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear.

“You guys only have a few classes that overlap so I won’t be alone for that long,” Jaemin tried.

It was becoming clear that he didn’t have much of a say. He really couldn’t afford to skip any classes, and he knew Renjun couldn’t either now that he had been out sick for almost a week. Jeno let out a “humph” as he plopped down in his seat.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Renjun said giving Jeno’s shoulders a squeeze and leaning down to quickly peck his forehead before he took a seat next to him.

***

Turns out Renjun was right, as usual. Within the following days, Jaemin improved significantly, even dragging himself to class at the end of the week, although against both of his boyfriend's wishes.

They all managed to stay healthy the following days, taking them all through finals week unscathed, or at least for the most part. It was probably the most stressful final season they had all been through, but they made it out alive.

Jeno trudged home after his last final, it was so cold out it could probably snow. He wished he had brought a heavier jacket, or at least a hat and scarf, but he was in a hurry on his way out. It had completely escaped his mind how late he would be walking back. By the time he unlocked the door to their apartment he was freezing and exhausted.

Renjun was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in about four different blankets, a cup of something steaming in his hand, and something that smelled like brownies wafting from the kitchen.

“How was it?” Renjun asked as Jeno stripped off his jacket.

Jeno groaned. “I just glad it’s over.”

It was warm in the apartment, but Jeno couldn’t stop shivering.

“Jaemin is in the kitchen baking. He just made some hot cocoa too if you want some.”

Jeno nodded, a hot drink would be perfect right about now.

“And take this,” Renjun offered pulling off one of the blankets that was on top of him. “You look like a popsicle.”

Jeno happily pulled the toasty blanket around him and landed a quick peck to Renjun’s lips in thanks before making his way into the kitchen.

Jaemin greeted him with a warm smile before smothering him in a warm hug.

“You’re baking without me?” Jeno pouted even though he knew Jaemin couldn’t see.

“I wanted something to be ready for when you got home. But I’m making sugar cookies next if you want to help with those!”

Jeno hummed in reply, he loved cooking with Jaemin but the more he warmed up the more tired he felt.

Jaemin squished his cheeks together, landing a kiss on his lips before pulling away to grab Jeno’s favorite mug out of the cupboard. “First some cocoa! You’re absolutely freezing!”

Jeno quickly found himself tucked up next to Renjun on the couch, a hot chocolate with little marshmallow snowmen floating on the surface in one hand and a brownie in the other. He barely finished his drink before he felt himself nodding off.

When he opened his eyes Jaemin was curled up next to Renjun, his head resting on Renjun’s lap. Some Christmas movie he had never seen before played on the TV, one that both his boyfriends seemed rather invested in.

He went to speak up, to ask what they were watching, but he felt his voice catch and instead of words, a cough came out.

Renjun and Jaemin both looked over at him with wide eyes, Renjun quick to hold a hand up to Jeno’s forehead.

“Oh no,” said Renjun.

“Oh no,” Jeno and Jaemin parroted back.

“Well at least you waited to get sick until after finals,” Renjun tried.

Jaemin cooed, sitting up to reach over to fluff Jeno’s hair. “Now we get to take care of you Nono!”

Jeno groaned, but just maybe he didn’t hate that idea all that much.


End file.
